Hadiah
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruto mengundang Sakura untuk datang ke Rumah barunya, dan ini hari ulang tahun Sakura. Entah apa yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto kepada sang kekasih nantinya. Warn: Inside/ Drabble/ Lime.
Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warn: OOC, Lime, Canon, After World War Shinobi 4, Drabble, etc.

Pair: Naruto x Sakura.

.

.

Hadiah.

.

.

Enjoy it!

"Ahh..."

Sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Sakura. Gadis itu merasakan benda lunak di lehernya, mungkin besok pagi akan ada bercak merah yang mirip dengan gigitan Vampire.

"Narutoohhh..."

Sakura mengucapkan sebuah nama di dalam desahannya. Ia sangat menikmati perlakuan lembut Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Pria yang di cintainya itu. Kedua tangan putih Sakura terus meremas kepala pirang Naruto.

"Narutohhh... aku harus bekerja sekarang..."

"Tidak sampai kita menyelsaikan kegiatan ini." Naruto membalas ucapan Sakura. Pemuda itu terus merangsang kekasihnya. Salah satu tangan besarnya membuka resleting baju yang dipakai Sakura. "Kali ini apa? Hitam?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah yang memerah. "Bo-bodoh!" Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto, namun apa daya. Tenaganya tidak cukup untuk mendorongnya. "Lepaskan Naru. Aku mau ke tempat kerja!"

Naruto tersenyum sesaat, ia kemudia melepaskan belenggunya terhadap Sakura. "Baiklah. Tapi, nanti kau harus ke apartemenku yang baru, oke?"

Sakura menggangguk lemah, tenaganya terkuras karena rangsangan Naruto. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menutup kembali bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos. "Memangnya untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Naruto mengedipkan salah satu matanya, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Sakura. "Sampai nanti."

Wajah Sakura memerah sekilas. Gadis itu merapikan kembali pakaian yang dipakainya, ia kemudian mengambil jubah putih dari lemari pakaiannya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti?" Gadis itu bergumam memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto saat dirinya berada di apartemen baru milik pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia kemudian berjalan pergi dari rumahnya menuju rumah sakit, tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Ia mendapati Ino sedang berjalan menuju arahnya dengan membawa beberapa berkas. "Ada apa Ino?"

Ino menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada sahabatnya. "Aku disuruh oleh kak Shizune untuk memberikan ini. Kerjakan setelah beristirahat makan siang-ngomong-ngomong, di lehermu ada bercak..."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut saat Ino menanyakan perihal kissmark yang diberikan Naruto. "A-ah, ini cuman digigit nyamuk saja kok."

Ino menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Kenapa kau gugup? Padahal aku cuma bertanya saja. Apa mungkin..."

"Kembalilah Ino! Aku akan makan siang sebentar." Sakura melangkahkan kaki pergi, ia tidak mau kalau rahasianya bersama Naruto terbongkar. Ya, dia dan Naruto sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungannya.

Ino sendiri masih menatap punggung Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum jahil saat Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. "Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, jidat!"

Dengan Sakura, gadis itu menempelkan beberapa plester di lehernya untuk menutupi bercak merah yang ditinggalkan Naruto. "Semoga Ino tidak tahu akan hal ini." Setelah selesai menutupi bercak itu. Ia kembali kepada pekerjaannya sebagai Dokter.

Gadis itu menatap kertas yang berada didepannya dengan diam, ia masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi pagi. "Apa maksud dari perkataannya?" Tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

.

.

Sore telah tiba. Sakura berencana untuk pulang dan berendam di air panas. Dia sangat lelah hari ini, karena banyak yang harus dikerjakan, tapi dia baru ingat kalau Naruto memintanya untuk datang ke apartemen barunya.

"Apartemennya berada di..." ucapannya terhenti ketika Naruto sudah berada disebuah rumah sederhana. "Itu kan."

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Kesini!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar.

Sakura pun berlari kecil menuju Naruto. Walaupun tidak bertemu seharian, gadis itu tetap merindukan wajah bodoh Naruto. _'Dari dulu memang tidak berubah.'_ Gumam Sakura di dalam hatinya saat melihat wajah Naruto.

"Hai! Masuklah, dan aku akan menyiapkan semuanya." Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Naruto yang memasuki rumah tersebut. "Oh ya, ini!" Pemuda pirang itu memberikan sebuah kunci cadangan kepada Sakura.

Wajah Sakura sangat merah sekarang. "U-untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada gugupnya, sebenarnya ia sangat tahu apa maksud Naruto memberikan kunci cadangan rumah itu.

Namun Naruto hanya memberikan senyum lima jari untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan menyiapkan masakannya.

Sakura tidak kuasa untuk tidak kagum terhadap ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Sebuah ruang tamu yang digabung dengan dapur serta meja makan. "Naruto... rumahnya bagus."

"Terima kasih. Aku menabung untuk membeli rumah peninggalan orang tuaku." Balas Naruto yang masih memasak makanannya.

"Kau bisa masak juga?"

"Aku berlatih di Kedai Ichiraku, serta aku diberikan sebuah buku memasak. Yak, makanan telah siap!" Naruto membawa sebuah alat masak yang digunakan untuk memasak sebuah sup. _"Nabe!"_

 _"Nabe?"_

 _"Yosenabe_ lebih tepatnya. Banyak sayuran di dalamnya, jadi jangan khawatir."

Setelah mengucapkan doa, mereka berdua makan dengan khidmat. Beberapa saat setelah makan malam dengan Sakura. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah tahu maksudku memberikan kunci cadangan itu, kan?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto, ia merogoh kantong ninja miliknya. "Kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"

Sakura terkejut, ia baru ingat sekarang. Gadis itu bisa melihat kalau Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang tersenyum lima jari. "Sekarang ulang tahunmu, Sakura-chan." Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut, karena ia lupa akan hari kelahirannya sendiri. "Aku menyuruh Ino untuk tidak memberitahukan kalau sekarang itu hari ulang tahunmu, dan aku juga menyuruh Kak Shizune untuk menambah pekerjaanmu."

Naruto benar-benar merencanakannya.

"Lalu..."

"Aku mengundamu kesini untuk melihat rumah baruku. Dan juga..." Naruto berjalan lagi mendekati Sakura, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna senada dengan rambut Sakura serta pita berwarna merah. "... Bukalah, ini hadiah utamanya." Naruto meletakkan hadiah itu di atas meja makan.

Dengan pelan, Sakura membuka pita merah itu, kemudian ia membuka tutup kotak itu. Sakura bisa melihat sebuab kotak lagi di dalamnya. "Naruto..."

"Bukalah!"

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu membuka kotak kecil itu. Sementara Naruto masih berdiri dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Na-naruto... Ini..." gumam Sakura gugup, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan memberikan sebuah cincin dengan shappire kecil di atasnya.

"Biar aku pakaikan." Ujar Naruto yang mulai mendekati Sakura. Wajah pemuda itu mendekat ke telinga Sakura yang mulai memerah. Tangan besar Naruto mencabut cincin tersebut, lalu ia mulai memasukkan jari manis Sakura ke dalam lubang cincin tersebut. "Kenapa menangis?"

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang di aliri oleh air matanya. "Kau tahu, aku seperti wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini." Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura. "He-hey!"

"Jual rumahmu, dan kita tinggal disini. Bagaimana?"

"Kau secara tidak langsung melamarku, dan ini pas di hari kelahiranku."

Naruto memasukki salah satu kamar yang tersedia. Pemuda itu meletakkan Sakura di atas ranjang yang lumayan besar. "Niatku memang melamrmu di hari kelahiranmu." Balas Naruto yang sekarang ini sudah berada di atas tubuh mungil Sakura. "Kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Secepatnya. Aku tahu kalau kau juga menginginkan ini..." balas Sakura yang meremas lembut bagian intim milik Naruto.

Pemuda itu meringis merasakan remasan lembut yang dilancarkan Sakura. "Ugh! Kau nakal ternyata." Kemudian dia menyambar bibir mungil Sakura.

Mereka berdua saling bersilat lidah dan sesekali bertukar saliva. Sakura mulai mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya karena Naruto meremas dua payudara kecil Sakura.

Naruto menarik wajahnya, dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. Salah satu tangannya sudah bersiap di ujung resleting pakaian yang melekat pada Sakura. "Dilanjutkan?"

"Lebih baik iya, daripada melihatmu merengut kesal."

"Oh ya, tanggal yang cocok untuk kita menikah?"

Sakura terlihat berfikir sebentar. "3 April bagaimana?"

"..." Naruto menatap Sakura dalam diam. Pemuda itu malah menciumi leher jenjang milik Sakura.

"He-hey... Kita belum selesai aahh~ Narutooo~~"

"Sudah diputuskan. 3 April, dan sekarang tinggal Eksekusinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Sudah lama saya enggak nulis Pair ini. Pertama, saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Beberapa hari lagi tanggal 3 April, kan? Pasti ingat.

Sebenarnya ini Request dari Istri saya sendiri. Biasanya dipanggil Luna. '-') telat? Saya sibuk sama urusan di dunia nyata. 28 Maret ulang tahunnya Sakura, kan?

Oke, segitu saja. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Saya cuman bisa nulis gini doang, pake hp lagi. Susah. '-')

 **01 April 2016.** _ **Shinn Out! Adios!**_


End file.
